Various easy-entry systems are known which are a constituent part of a vehicle seat and which permit easier boarding into a second seat row of a vehicle. The easy-entry system is actuable by way of an unlocking lever which is normally arranged at a backrest upper edge of the vehicle seat, whereby the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots out of a boarding region. If the vehicle seat is arranged on rails, the vehicle seat may additionally or alternatively be displaceable in the direction of travel upon actuation of the unlocking lever.